Brushwood
A small river boat turned town in the middle of Voodoo Bayou. Foundation The founder of the town of Brushwood, Old Man Zeke, was at one point or another a hopeful treasure hunter and like many before and after him, he was scouring the haunted swamps in search of the lost Confederate gold yet enough attacks from Red Eyes, mirelurks and other wasteland horrors, including enough psychos and incestuous, deformed rednecks to last any man a life time finally wore Old Zeke out to the point where he simply didn't see the need to hunt a treasure that may not even be real. So old Zeke was rowing out of the bayou one dark evening when he spied something peculiar coming up in the distance, as he neared it, it became clear that it was an old river steamer long since beached on the rough shore of the riverside. He moored his boat along side it and entered it to investigate only finding a few rats and hatchling mirelurks. Deciding that finders were keepers he declared the half sunken tub his own and began to look into fixing it up and as morning rose the next day he began to bail water out of the lower levels and using some old scuba gear he had with him, make repairs to the underside of the boat. After much toiling for several weeks he managed to patch the hull enough to clear the water out of the hull and using a pump he had jury rigged from his old boat motor he cleared the cargo hold of water. Above in the main gambling and bar room, he got the tables flipped over and the taps working once again. One day while fixing a part of the deck, he spotted a lone raft floating down the river and thinking the bayou was up to its usual tricks he was shocked to find a man aboard. He declared himself a merchant and offered to trade with Zeke, happy to have some companions he accepted the offer and let the man aboard, he produced several weapons, none of which Zeke had a need for but he did buy some ammo. He refused food, and other supplies that he had no need for however, when the merchant produced several bottles of fine whiskey Zeke jumped at the deal to buy the bottles. He asked the merchant about getting more and cheaper booze in bulk and the merchant seemed intrigued and said he would look into it. As the merchant left Brushwood and began to look for said booze he quickly came across the island of I'ile de Mardi Gra and found booze running a plenty. When the man at the distillery asked what all the booze was for the merchant explained and pretty soon the whole town was talking of some small frontier town barely surviving in the hostile Bayou. Several people decided to head off to this mystical place. Pretty soon people were rolling into Brushwood rather quickly and after realizing how bad off the place was decided to leave. However 20 unlucky souls who ran out of money were forced to stay took up residents in the many of the old rooms and spent most of their days gambling, drinking and dealing with the local wildlife. It was at this point that one young man by the name of Jedidiah Huckleberry proved himself to be an able gun fighter and thus was rewarded with the job of being the town sheriff and protector by Mayor Zeke himself. He remained in this position until his death at the hands of a Red Eye some time later. Economy The town makes a majority of its money simply from the very river they inhabit, mostly from the sale of Mudcat and Red Eye meat. However the skin of a Red Eye goes for quite a bit on the market and most merchants know that Brushwood is the best place to procure this item. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Sites